


A Twist in the Tale

by TheDemonShipper



Category: Ever After High
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonShipper/pseuds/TheDemonShipper
Summary: This is the story of Kyane, Half wolf daughter of Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. Also sister to Ramona Bad Wolf and Cerise Hood, Kyane has the ability to change from a human to a wolf pup at any time she pleases, other then that she and her sisters have the same physical abilities. Though as is with Cerise, she is forced to wear her hood to hide her ears and envys Ramona and her spell of fortune. Kyane is a rebel to the core, she can't stand most royals and usually avoids the school whenever the opportunity presents itself.





	A Twist in the Tale

There was a shower of stones as the young dire-wolf pup skidded to a running halt. The pup looked around, its midnight blue eyes glowing softly. It slowly walked behind a tree. A moment later there was a flash of golden light and a young hooded girl peeked out from behind the tree. As she crept out from behind the tree she kept casting nervous glances about her as if she were afraid of something or someone.

The girl stayed in the shadows as she made her way to her new dorm at Ever After High. She checked the sign on the door. _Kyane & Lilla._

Yep, definitely the right room. The girl sighed, no matter how many times she wished that she could erase the bubbly writing on her dorm door, she couldn't. The headmaster had written it and she didn't want to get mixed up in anything out of the ordinary.

She sighed again before she opened the door a crack. She scanned the room ...empty. Good. She walked over to her bed, and looked around once more before getting to her knees and sliding her hands underneath. She pulled a leather book out from underneath and hugged it to her chest. She slowly flipped the pages delicately until tinkling laughter alerted her that her roommate was now home. She carefully closed the book and gently shoved it under her bed.

 Just then her roommate Lilla Pan entered the room, flying... as usual. She and Bella Bell (Tinker Bell's daughter) often raced around the ceiling of the room laughing and yelling. The hooded girl groaned and grabbed her mirror phone and headphones off of her night stand before turning the other way and curling up into a half ball blasting rock music from her head phones.

~~~

The next day the hooded girl was in the enchanted forest after her classes, playing with her pet dire-wolf pup, Crystal, when she heard running feet. She was about to look over her shoulder when what ever it was crashed into her. Even before she looked she had a feeling that she knew who had knocked into her. She looked up only to find her suspicions confirmed.

There in front of her was a girl her age with a red cloak, Cerise Hood.

"Hi Cerise" she said, helping her up.

"Hey, Kyane," Cerise replied.

"Wanna race?" Kyane asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Cerise answered, "You're on." 

 Kyane and Cerise were running through the enchanted forest and _Cerise_ was winning.

_Not for long,_ Kyane thought as a golden sparkling light surrounded her. When the light was gone she had changed form and was a hextremely fast dire-wolf pup. She then sped up and shot past Cerise. She sped up whenever Cerise did and slowed down whenever she did but always stayed an inch or so ahead of her.

"Curses" Cerise excaimed when they finally stopped back where they had started, after they had made a complete lap of the enchanted forest.

"Wanna go again?" Kyane asked.

"Sure," Cerise said, "only this time I'm out for revenge."

Kyane laughed, "That's only if you can catch me!" she said in a sing-songy voice before dashing off, Cerise running after her.

~~

After the two girls had made ten laps of the enchanted forest they had collapsed into an exhausted heap, laughing. Their racing score was five to five, so, it was a tie.

"Any," Cerise paused for breath, "Other great ideas, Kyane?" she puffed, still out of breath.

Kyane replied with her customary "But of course, Cerise," her icy blue eyes screaming of laughter.

"That," Cerise said, finally catching her breath. "Is exactly what I was afraid of."

"Oh cheer up Cerise, you love this one" Kyane replied.

"You don't mean..." Cerise groaned.

"Yep," Kyane said happily, not seeming to mind Cerise's obviously negative reaction. "Wolf guess."

She leaned back and howled, causing her hood to fall of as she did, showing her ears. Two dire-wolf pups raced out of the brush a moment later, Crystal and Carmine.

"Are you crazy Kyane?!" Cerise snapped, pulling her own hood closer around her and slumping against a tree.

Kyane rolled her eyes, "Cerise, no one is here this late at night, besides, we've been through the whole forest ten times over, it's empty, other than us"

"So what?" Cerise said, "that's no reason to show your ears off."

"Oh my gosh, who is going to know?" Kyane asked, crossing her arms.

She sighed, Cerise was so uptight these days. She better not push the subject. Kyane put her hood back on before walking over to Cerise and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Wanna play?" She asked gently, "perhaps you need a game of wolf guess to turn your frown upside down."

Cerise smiled. "You really know how to make me feel better Kyane," she whispered.

"Well I would hope so," Kyane said, grinning. "I wouldn't be much of a sister if I didn't would I?"

~~~~


End file.
